Your Love
by brownfawn
Summary: E/E Modern AU. One-shot, possibly continuing.


Enjolras was tired, to say the very least. He had been attempting to write his speech for the next afternoon for at least 3 hours, but with Courfeyrac and Grantiare screaming at each other over Call Of Duty, it was almost impossible.

Finally he had lost his patience and he stood up abruptly and stormed out of the apartment. He wasn't sure where he was going, all he knew was his head was pounding and he needed to escape.

He found himself in front of the Cafe Musian awhile later and couldn't resist stopping in. Musichetta, Joly's loud red-headed girlfriend, was the only one inside. "Hey, Enjolras" she grinned. "A coffee, black?" he asked. "On the house." she responded, and he wanted to protest but realized he had brought no money any way. Musichetta brought him the drink.

He flashed Musichetta a smile and turned to leave, but was stopped by _her_ coming through the door. Her dark auburn hair was dripping with raindrops, her eyes swollen and bloodshot as if she has been crying for hours. Which he figured, she had been. She looked up at him for a split second, before turning to Musichetta. "Can I-" a sob ripped through her and she began crying again.  
Enjolras had never been good with women, let alone emotional women. He stood there staring at her, and the only thought that ran through his head was how beautiful she was, even sobbing.  
Musichetta grabbed her shoulders and pushed her over to the piano in the corner of the cafe. She sat down on the piano bench and pulled off her soaking jacket. She carefully laid her fingers on the keys and began to play.

_"I've heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do you?"_

Enjolras nearly gasped aloud. Her voice was electrifying, he couldn't bring himself to walk out now. And so he stood there, watching her.

_"It goes like this_  
_The fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall, the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah._  
_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, _  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_  
_She tied you to a kitchen chair_  
_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"_

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

She had begun to cry again, her tears hit the piano keys steadily. He could see the pain, the sadness and the bitterness pour out of her as she sang.

_"Baby I have been here before_  
_I know this room, I've walked this floor_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you._  
_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_Love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

_"There was a time when you let me know_  
_What's really going on below_  
_But now you never show it to me, do you?_  
_And remember when I moved in you_  
_The holy dove was moving too_  
_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah"_

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

_"Maybe there's a God above_  
_But all I've ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_  
_It's not a cry you can hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who has seen the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

_"You say I took the name in vain_  
_I don't even know the name_  
_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_  
_There's a blaze of light in every word_  
_It doesn't matter which you heard_  
_The holy or the broken Hallelujah"_

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

_"I did my best, it wasn't much_  
_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_  
_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_  
_And even though it all went wrong_  
_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_  
_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah"_

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

She looked down at the keys for a few minutes after she finished, as if trying to pour all her pain into those keys. She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue. She stared at him and he stared right back. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, afraid she might disappear as quickly as she had come.

"You're a magnificent singer." he said quietly. She nodded. "Thank you."

It was quiet for a few moments, until she spoke again. "Do you know how to play?" He nodded. She moved over on the piano bench, and he took that as his que to join her. He sat down, careful not to get too close. "Requests?"

She shook her head. "Something meaningful." He played the opening keys to _Maybe I'm Amazed_ and she began to sing.

He lost count of how many songs he played, watching her as she sang her heart out. He noticed the scar above her eyebrow, he noticed how she smiled when she her favorite lyric of the song. He noticed how her hair began to curl as it dried, he noticed how she barely batted an eye when he put his hand on top of hers.

When they got tired of playing they talked, for hours and hours. Not about why she had been crying, but about her siblings and his friends and her favorite foods and his love of the color red. For the first time in a long time, they both felt when they awoke the next day, they would be okay.

I hope I didn't make Enjolras too OCC, but it's a habit of mine. I wrote this as a one shot but I could definitely continue it, should I? Review and let me know! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! xoxo, Izzy


End file.
